Miraculous Story
by AbbyLouiseH
Summary: What happens when Chat find out who Ladybug is?
1. Marinette

The sun had just reached its peek in the sky, Marinette had just ran to class. Her legs ached as she eyed her seat from across the room. She sat down next to the one friend she trusted the most, Alya, who gave her a bright beaming smile as she made her way to her seat. "Phew." whispered Miranette to Alya, "Im not late." she nervously scratched the back of her neck and Alya let out a giggle, "For once." replied Alya as they both burst out in fits of giggles when they where rudely interupted as their teacher walked in.

The teacher gave the room a long hard stare, making sure that everyone was present before starting her lesson.

She wasnt even halfway through her class when a loud crash came from outside. Marinette's first instinct was to transform, and she was going to, before she realised her surroundings. Mari knew that she couldnt transform here, so she ran out, followed by everyone else in the class.

Sharply turning the left corner, Mari rushed into the girls bathroom and released Tikki from the small bag that hung just above her knees. "Tikki," Tikki beamed at her as she knew what was coming "Spots on!"

Tikki did as requested of her and transformed Marinette into the beautiful ladybug that everyone knows and loves. Within minutes, she swung herself through the window and out to where all the chaos is.

She was greeted by a rather enthusiastic Chat Noir, "Good morning m'lady," he said, placing a gentle kiss on Ladybug's hand. She moved her hand and poked his nose with it "Not now Chat. What's going on here?" He just responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

Ladybug let out a rather infuriated sigh.

She glanced around, hoping to find something but the streets had fallen to silence. Ladybug was at a dead end. she didnt know who- or what the villan was so it was difficult for her to adapt.

Her swirling thoughts were interupted by a loud scream - Chloe. 


	2. Adrien

The next day, Adrien walked into the classroom with his best friend Nino he walked over to his seat that was infront of Miranette and teacher walked in, she took the regster and started the science school, Adrien and Nino walked out of the doors, a car was waiting outside the school grounds for got into the car and the driver drove him home leaving Nino to walk by Adrien arrived home he went straight to his room, he opend his bag and out popped a little cat it was his kwami (its the same thing as the lady bug creature that Miranette has) Adrien gave him some cheese "There you go plagg," said Adrien, he slowly walked over to his TV and turned it on to see the news was on, "LadyBug is fighting another evil creature but where is Chat Nior?" Adrien listened then suddenly realised that he needed to go and help LadyBug "Plagg transform me!" the kwami Plagg went into Adriens ring and turned him into a cat-like superhero, Chat Nior, as quickly as he could he hopped outside and caught up with Lady Bug and helped her a while they defeted the akuma and sent it back "So, LadyBug, I think it's about time we showed eachother our identities, you know considering we've not known who eachother really is and we've been fighting together for 3 months now," said Chat Nior LadyBug looked at him "You know that I don't think it's a good idea so there is no point in asking," said LadyBug she zoomed off to transform to normal leaving poor Chat Nior who is still wondering who she really is. 


	3. Photographic Estimate

It was the weekend, Miranette and Alya were at the beach splashing eachother when Alya spotted Adrien and Nino "Hey Miranette," said Alya "Yeah?"  
"Look over there!" Alya pointed behind her and Miranette spotted Adrien, she has been crushing on him ever since he joined the school but can never find the courage to talk to him."Arnt you gonna go talk to him?" asked Alya Miranette shook her head so much that she got dizzy "No way Alya! you know what happens when I try to talk to him!" all of a sudden a giant robotic creature appeared vaperising everyone "Alya!run!" Alya listened to Miranette and ran. Miranette hid behind an umbrella and transformed she came out only to see Chat Nior already fighting "You got here quick!" said Ladybug "Oh yeah I just happend to be in the neibourho-"  
"Look out!" yelled Ladybug she pushed him out of the way and dodged a beam that the robotic creature shot at them "Thanks My Lady!" said Chat Nior as he rose to his feet Ladybug pulled out her yoyo "LUCKY CHARM!" she yelled out came a baseball looked around to see how she could use it then she had an idea "Chat Nior distract him for me k!" she shouted "No problem My Lady!" Ladybug raced across the ground, she found the akuma and went straight for it, with one swing she destroyed the item setting the akuma free "DE-EVILISE!" useing her yoyo she turned the butterfly back to normal "Bye bye little butterfly!" she said as the wings of the butterfly spread and it flew away "I'm gonna transform back soon so i'm gonna go!" like a puff of smoke she next day at school, Miranette and Alya were at on a bench at break when Alya had some exiting new to share with her best friend "Miranette I think i've found out who Chat Nior is!" she exclaimed "Oh uh, really,uh who is it?"  
"You mind is gonna blow when I tell you!"  
"Ok but seriously Alya I think you should give up on this whole thing," said Miranette but Alya just ignored her "It's none other than...Adrien!" said Alya "W-what no way!" said Miranette "Yeah well I have proof!" Alya pulled out her phone and showed Miranette a picture of Adrien from one of his modeling shoots "Thats just a normal picture of Adrien!" said Miranette "Yeah but look at this!" Alya swiped her phone so the next picture would show, she had photoshopped Chat Niors costume onto a picture of sat their shocked at how much Adrien resembled Chat Nior, the only problem was that she didn't know who Chat Nior really is so Alyas hunch might be correct "See, he lookes just like him!" 


	4. Kwami

Adrien woke up. Strips of sunlight shone in his face as his emerald eyes slowly he reached out for his alarm to check the time, 7:45 "Good, Im not late," he unravelled his legs from his quilt and rose to his feet. He strolled over to the sleeping Kwami and woke him up with the stench of cammenbert. The kwami's ears twitched as his eyes opend rushing toward his breakfast. Adrien got changed into his everyday clothing he picked up his bag making sure that everything that he needed was inside and set off for school. The driver dropped him off just outside of the school door, he ran inside to find is bezt friend, Nino their waiting for him as he looked behind him and was greeted by the smile of turned around to find the teacher entered the room. Everyone in the class opened their bags and reached out for their books as they dtarted the science lunch, Marinette and Alya sat at their usual table with their lunch when Adrien and Nino came over asking to sit with exepted and Adrien and Nino sat down at the started off the convosation "So hey how've you guys been?" "We've not been doin' much, Mr model over here ad ANOTHER photoshoot, i dont know how you can do all of theese modeling shoots?" said , Plagg open Adriens bag enough for him to see ot of, Tikki did the same. Together they flew off into the boys locker room. "Its been a while," said Tikki "It sure has hows your chosen one doing?" asked Plagg "Ok, but it seems you have your hands full as well. Who knew that it would turn out like this?"  
"I know this is probably one of the bes Ladybugs and Chat Noirs we've had!" said plagg. All of a sudden tje kwami's heard the door open, and Adrien turned the corner and saw Plagg and Tikki talking, they both stared at him.  
"Uh Plagg, whos that?" asked Adrien "Uh.. uh shes-"  
"Im Tikki, nice to meet you!" said Tikki shaking one of Adriens fingers. Adrien just stared, he knew whos kwami this was but the bigger question was, why was she hear? 


	5. Croissants

Adrien just stared at the red kwami wondering why she was here."so, uh, Tikki was it?" said Adrien, Tikki nodded "Your Ladybugs kwami right?" Tikki nodded again, this was a huge thing for Adrien he could finally find out who Ladybug is! But then again, he knew how impotant her identity was to her so he decided not to. "Welp, i best get back to Ma- i mean Ladybug, see you later!" said Tikki "You to!" replyed Plagg and Tikki flew off back to turned to plagg who just sat their "You havent fed me all day! now, get me some cammenbert!" exclaimed Plagg, Adrien just rolled his eyes and went to class.

x-X-x

As Adrien was walking out of the doors he kept thinking about Tikki and Ladybug. The more he thought about it, the more he wished that he had asked Tikki who Ladybug is!But he knew it was wrong and that he made the right decision of not saw that he was down and tried to find something to say, but his mind was blank. All of a sunnden an idea came into Plagg's head "Hey, why dont we go to the bakery around the corner and get some croissants?" adsked Plagg. Adrien turned his head and immediatley remembered his mother buying him croissants for him at that bakery.

x-X-x

He turned the corner to find the sign turned to open, he opend the door, the bell rung to show that someone had entered the shop. Adrien walked straight over to the counter zipping up his bag so Plagg wasn't visible. Marinette turned her head to find the blonde walking towards the counter, quickly she checked her hair and made sure that nothing was in her he reached the counter she turned around to find him smiling at heart fluttered as she stared into his eyes, quickly she snapped out of it "Uh hlle- uh I mean hi can I uh help you with anything?" "Uh yeah, can i have a dozen croissants please?" he handed her some money for the croissants but she rufused to take it "No, you don't have to pay its fine!" he looked at her and smiled, he snuck some money underneath a basket on the till, making the top visible for her to see and he left. 


	6. Day Out

Marinette had just reached home, her and Chat (mainly her) had just defeted 'Princess Fragrence' and she is warn out. The

slumped onto her bed making herself sink into it. She giggled at the thought of Chat singing when he talked, this was probably

one of the most ridiculous villians. Tikki came rising out of the small bag Marinette kept her in and inturrupted her little

daydream "You know," started Tikki "Its my birthday in a few days," Marinette just looked at her 'Did Kwami's even have

birthdays?' she wondered

x-X-x

The next day was weekend, Marinette and Alya had planned to go to the park together then go to the movies later. Alya

wouldnt stop going on about 'Ladybug' and how she is alway their to save the day, Marinette just rolled her eyes, wondering what

she was going to get Tikki for her and Marinette were wondering town about an hour before their film starts

Marinette looked through the window of everyshop searching for someting but unfortunatley had no she gave up

and decided to stop worring about it for now and enjoy herself.

x-X-x

After the movies, Alya and Marinette walked to the Marinettes before the movies, they had organised a sleepover to

finish off the they arrived, they rushed found a sleeping bag and rolled it out onto the ground, it

was purple with pink spotts but Alya didn't mind. They both climbed in their beds, they had snacks on the sides and a pile of

films to watch. They turned off the lights and turned on the TV ready to begin their 'Saturday night sleepover'. 


	7. Authors Note

Heya! i know i havent published in like... a year? but i cringe reading this.

I was about 9-10 ish when i wrote this and im reading the reviews and it fustrates me so much!

Another reason i havent published is because i've taken to Wattpad (*cough* wattpad name is Squashed Potato *cough*) and

im doing alot better on there but im thinking of continueing this story, but if i do then im going to re-write the entire thing,

fix everything and make it better.

so im going to be publishing again soon.

Bai~ 


End file.
